The Right Path
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: This starts the first time Jacob and Bella meets on the beach, it is summer vacation, Edward had disappeared after meeting Bella for the first time, so no zombie Bella, no heartbreak. how will it go from here?


_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination._

This fanfiction is already complete. The first two chapters were written by a friend Karen who convinced me to take over the reins. If it was not for her I probably would never have started to write so thanks girl you rock.

A/N This story starts that time Jacob and Bella meet on the beach, it is summer vacation, Edward had disappeared after meeting Bella for the first time, so no zombie Bella, no heartbreak. What do you think will happen next.

Chapter One

(Jacob's POV)

First Meeting

I was in my garage working on a 1968 Volkswagon Rabbit, when I heard my friends' Embry and Quil approach. They are always up to something and trying to get me involved, it was usually helping them pick up girls, or should I say attempt to pick up girls. I really wasn't in the mood today; I just wanted to work on my car.

My dad wouldn't allow me to work on it before, because he said we had a perfectly good truck that took us where we needed to go and in record time, yeah right, that truck went no faster than 55 on a very good day. Thank god, he sold it to his best friend Charlie, who is the chief of police for Forks.

Charlie bought it for his daughter Isabella who came to live with him. I don't remember too much about her, except we use to play together as kids. My dad keeps bugging me about going to see her, but it seems I could never find the time, between helping my dad around the house, running errands for him, plus school. I kept putting it off. We are on summer vacation now though, so maybe I will go with my dad the next time he visits Charlie.

"Hey Jake, are you in there?" Embry hollered, just before they both entered.

"Yeah I'm here. Where else would I be?" I answered irritated about being disturbed, again.

"We're heading down to the beach, you wanna come with?" Quil asked

"Not today guys." I replied. "I finally have the money to get the parts I need to get this baby up and running." I lifted the hood to take out the parts I needed to replace, so I could take it the auto shop and show the man there exactly what I need.

"Aw, come on Jake, you never want to have fun anymore." Embry gripped. "You never have time for your best friends anymore either, I mean one day won't hurt." He looked at the car as if it was a hopeless case. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

"Yeah." Quil chimed in. "Come with us, I hear some girls from Forks high are going to be there. Maybe you'll find something else to play with other than your car." They both snickered.

"Fine." I gave in. "But if I go you will leave me alone tomorrow so I can work on my car."

"Yes!" Quil exclaimed. "Mention girls and my boy is there."

I looked at him and shook my head, exasperated, that's all those two seem to think about, girls. "That's not why I am going."

"Why else?" Embry asked

"You guys are right; I haven't been spending a lot of time with you two lately." Then I grinned. "And it's the only way to stop you two from nagging me."

"Aww, he loves us." Quil said grinning as we made our way out of my garage and towards the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night." I snorted.

We started throwing a football back and forth between us as we made our way to the beach. When we got there we saw a few kids sitting around their attempt at a bonfire. I knew most of them; they came down here a lot. I chuckled; they really need to ask some of us how to light a real bonfire, theirs were pitiful. Quil and Embry started walking over to them.

"You coming?" Embry asked

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Cool." He said, and then they both went over and started talking to the kids there.

I didn't see anyone of interest there so I decided to look around for a minute. Hearing splashing coming from the area of the cliffs, I turned my gaze up there and shook my head at the site. Sam, Jared and Paul, what we refer to as the La Push gang, was up there. Many of our people think they're cool, even my dad thinks they're special, but I just think they're crazy, especially now, jumping off that high cliff into the water below.

I was about to look away, but they must have sensed me there, because they all turned as one and just stared at me. Nothing new there, they have been doing that quite a lot, always watching me, as if expecting something strange to happen.

I shook my head again, they're plain strange. I turned and began walking towards the bonfire, might as well, nothing else to do here, but before I took two steps, I heard some girls laughing, I looked up towards the woods and saw two girls walking out of it. One with very black hair, she wore glasses and was pretty, but the other one is the one that caught my attention.

She was very light in complexion, with long, wavy chocolate brown hair; she wore jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. Her legs were beautiful; she had a body all my fantasies were made of. Wow!

I brought my gaze back up to her face; there was something very familiar about her. I watched as they walked over to the bonfire, sat down and were being introduced to Quil and Embry. Then it hit me. I walked quickly over to where she sat.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" I asked smiling

She looked at me as if she really didn't want to be bothered.

"Charlie's daughter right?" I added. "I'm Jacob we used to make mud pies together."

Her face cleared. "Oh yeah, Jacob." She smiled. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good." I replied sitting beside her. "I heard you were back. How is it, being back with your dad?"

"It's going great. My dad and I are getting to know each other again." She smiled a small smile at me.

"That's great, he really missed you." I got the feeling she didn't want to get into it and already answered enough question on that score that she wanted to. "So, how is the truck running?"

"What?" She asked confused

"The truck, I have to thank you and your dad for getting it out of my hands." I grinned. "Now I can work on a car I really want."

"Oh, the truck is great, I love it." She smiled.

I was struck dumb by that smile. I am in love. I leaned in and whispered. "Just don't try to go over 55 with it." I have no idea why I moved close and whispered that. I just had a need to be closer to her.

"That's fine, I'm not into speed anyway." The girl sitting beside her said something to her, which I didn't catch. I was so caught up with watching her that I didn't realize when she turned back to me.

"Angela this is Jacob, a childhood friend of mine." She introduced.

We reached over and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Angela."

"Same here." She replied

I was about to say something to Bella, when I was interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Jessica, we know her, because when ever she came down here, she always found a way to flirt.

"Yeah." I replied looking at Bella. "We have known each other our whole lives."

"Wait I thought you just moved here?" She asked Bella.

"I knew Jacob before my mom and I left, we were inseparable. Our dads have been best friends for years. I never truly forgot him."

Wow, does she mean that? I sure hope so, because I plan to be a constant in her life from this minute on.

I grinned at her. "I never truly forgot you either Bells."

She blushed. Damn, I never thought a blush would be sexy.

For the next half hour we talked about any and almost everything, not paying attention to anything around us, so when someone said it was starting to rain, I was surprised I hadn't noticed.

A blond haired boy ran over to us. "You ready to go Bella?" Then he looked up at the sky. "I think we better if we don't want to get rained on."

"Okay, I'm coming, just let me say bye to Jacob."

I think his name was mike looked between us, then ran off to collect some things and placed it in the van parked there. I could tell that boy liked Bella and did not want me sitting here talking to her, but then again, he couldn't see me as competition, he was bigger than I was though we were the same age and grade in school.

When he left, we both got up and I helped her gather her things and walked her to the van, putting her things in it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I said, sad because I really didn't want her to leave. "Maybe you can come and visit sometimes, we can hang out while our dads go fishing."

"That sounds good, you know you can come and see me anytime you want." She said shyly.

My heart lifted, yes! She wanted to see me again too. "I'll do that so, you might get tired of having me around." I grinned

She grinned back. "I doubt I will ever get tired of having you around Jake."

"Jake?" No one calls me that, it felt nice that she had a nickname for me too.

"If you can call me Bells, then I can call you Jake." She said mischievously. "I better get going everyone is in the van waiting."

I reached over and hugged her. "I'm glad you came back and I'll be by to see you soon."

I released her and she got up into the truck, I turned about to walk over to where Quil and Embry was waiting, trying to hold back a smile, But wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Jake." She called.

I turned back towards her. "I want you and your dad to come to dinner tomorrow, if you're free."

"I would love to and so would my dad."

"Good. How about seven?"

"Seven is great, I'll see you then."

She smiled and closed the van door. I stood there and watched as they took off and it was out of sight. The boring summer I was expecting, has just got interesting, very interesting indeed.

I didn't want to look at my friends, because I know they saw my reaction to Bella, she caught my attention as no other girl ever has. Sighing deeply I turned towards them and saw the mischief in their eyes. I began walking towards them and didn't stop when I got to them.

"Not one word." I said as I walked by.

They began following me. Snickering, making jokes. I let them. They can't spoil this for me. I'm on a Bella high and stayed on it all the way home.


End file.
